The Eevee Princess
by Karatekat
Summary: Ash and Co settle down for the night and Dawn tells a Sinnoh legend of a girl with pokemon ears. She says that it is only used to entertain young children, but they are all in for a big suprise. Later, mainly Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Karatekat doesn't own pokemon!

Dawn: We already knew that. If you did we would all be teenagers and I would have a relationship with Paul, ew!

Me: You two make a great couple!

Ash: Yah!

Me/Dawn: When did you get here?

Ash: Just now!

Me: Okay... let's start the story!

* * *

Ash yawned and looked at the time. 9:37. Time for bed.

"Hey Ash, Brock," said Dawn. "You guy's wanna here a story before bed?"

"That sounds like fun," said Brock.

"If I can stay awake," Ash closed his eyes and started to snore.

"ASH!" Dawn gave him a slap across the face. "This isn't just any story; it's an old Sinnoh legend! It's a medieval tale about a girl who was born part pokemon! Moms use it as a bedtime story. Some of the parts are so unbelievable, but you know kids. I believed it until I was 7 and Kenny laughed at me and said it wasn't real."

"Okay," grumbled Ash. "I'll listen."

"Here we go! Castle Ma was located in Sinnoh. Near what today would be called Vilestone City. This is where I will start my story. You ready? One year, many years ago, the summer was hotter than normal and lasted for an extra three months. King Kay and Queen Sal both worried about how they would feed themselves and the village with the food supply fading at an unimaginable rate. But just as all hope was lost, a merchant from over the mountains brought fresh fruits, meat, and wine. But it came at a price. And there wasn't a great supply. The merchant sold all he had to the royal family and richer villagers. The rest, including a poor magician and his 7 daughters, were left to starve.

But some thought of the far off land that the merchant had come from. They imagined fields of food grown even in the winter. They thought of peasants that ate like kings, and kings that ate like gods. They saw blue skies and fresh water, with a well for every family. They saw pokemon happily grazing in the fields. All that they imagined seemed too good to be true, but the merchant said otherwise.

'The Valley of Ore is the beautiful place you will ever go. The people are never hungry and everyone lives in peace. But be warned, the path to this haven is not an easy one. Some trail are so narrow, one foot can barely be placed on the ledge. Rock falls and avalanches happen in the blink of an eye and can throw you 10,000 feet down into the valley below.'

The King and Queen were worried to leave, especially with a baby on the way. So they asked for anyone brave enough to bring them back some food. They only person who spoke up was the magician.

'I will bring back food for the whole village!'

Cheers could be heard from the villagers. The merchant pointed the magician, and his daughters, in the direction they would travel. He said that he would travel the other way to find more kingdoms in need.

The merchant left and wasn't heard from for many months. We he finally returned, it was without his daughters and without food.

'The merchant lied!' he yelled to the townspeople. 'The road was filled with many dangers but at the end there was no food, no reward! I lost all my daughters to his cruel trick. And now, unless we all ration the palace food, we will all starve.'

But the king and queen refused, and for that mistake, the magician cursed their unborn child.

'The child will look like a human, except for her ears. They will be long, and brown and fuzzy. She will act like a human at first, but her pokemon instincts will soon begin to show. She will call for pokemon, but you will find none. And she will cry and cry and cry. Her cries will be heard by the gods and will answer her demands in a way that you couldn't. They will make sure that every baby born to your family and anyone in this village will be the very pokemon that she herself has the ears of. She will then turn on you. You couldn't give her what she wanted. She will use her pokemon army to drive you, and every other human from this village. Then she will be queen.'

The magician then walked away, followed by most of the villagers who didn't want to deal with the curse.

Ten days later the princess was born. The king and queen were both thought that the child was healthy and it wasn't until three years later that they discovered the truth. Just after her third birthday, the queen began to notice changes in her child's behaviour. The princess began to eat only poffins, pokeblock and pokemon food. She grew brown ears through her long hair.

But the queen wouldn't believe it. She said it was a lie. How could the curse be true?

'Mommy, I wanna see an Eevee.'

That was all the queen needed to hear to change her mind.

The king sent out all of the remaining villagers to find an Eevee. Months of searched got them nowhere. And then the princess began to cry. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second.

And one day a villager came to the castle with an Eevee. The royal family was overjoyed, but only until they found out that the pokemon was the child of one of their villagers.

Soon many more Eevee babies were born. There was enough for an army. And the princess drove everyone from the village.

She had an easy life until she turned 10. She became board. She wanted to know what went on in the outside world. She asked the gods to grant her one wish. She wanted her Eevee army to be able to transform into humans and live among them.

The gods answered her wish and gave the Eevee's the power to be in whatever form they wished. The Eevee people began to live among the humans.

Many, many years later, the princess was growing old, and was beginning to die. Her family, the Eevee's, didn't know what to do. They were strange. They could never live completely with humans. They were scared.

The death of the princess caused a lot of sadness to the Eevee people. Until one day, a baby girl was born with Eevee ears.

'Our new leader!'

All the Eevee people were overjoyed. Their way of life could continue forever, as long as the curse wasn't broken. But the only way to do that would be to get the Eevee princess to admit that she had been wrong to drive away her family and get her to ask the gods to reverse the affect.

The Eevee people still live among us today. But they hide their princess deep within a castle in the forest. This princess doesn't even know of the outside world and in the year 2009, a knight with a Pikachu will rescue her from her prison and free the Eevee people from the curse, whether they like it or not."

Ash snored loudly.

"ASH!" Dawn began slapping him on the head, but he didn't get up.

"Leave him, Dawn," said Brock. "It was a great story, you can tell it to Ash again in the morning. Good night."

"Okay! Good night!" Dawn climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

"Go to bed, Ojiana!" yelled a 11 year old boy.

"But I don't wanna!" Ojiana yelled back, running her fingers through her thick brown hair.

"You are eight years old! 10:30 is way past your bed time."

"But-"

"Ojiana," The boy's twin sister walked into the room. "You have to go to sleep."

"Okay, Holly."

The twins turned out the light and left the room.

"Why does she only listen to you?"

"Because I am cool and you are not! Let's go!"

They transformed into an Umbreon and Espeon before running into the night.

* * *

Me: So, what did you think? Please review! Anything you have to say would help.

Ojiana: Like anything you would like to see in the next chapters.

Holly: That means click the button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Holly: Karatekat doesn't own pokemon.

Me: I wish I did!!! Anyway, this is chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

"You could be nicer to the princess," the Espeon said to her brother.

"And she could quit being a spoiled brat," replied the Umbreon.

"And you guy's could stop fighting," a Glaceon leap out of a bush.

"Why in the world are you here, Zoey?" asked the Umbreon.

"I'm here for the contest," Zoey answered. "Holly's also here for the contest, right?"

"Yeppers!" Holly giggled happily. "And I'm gonna get Paul in the contest!"

"No," answered Paul the Umbreon.

"Come on," Zoey laughed. "It would be fun. Unless you think that your powerful pokemon can't win against some silly little coordina-"

"OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

"Yah!" the girls exclaimed happily. "Let's go train!"

They all transformed into their human selves and ran towards the rising sun.

* * *

"ASH KETCHUM!" yelled Dawn. "TIME TO GET UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

"Dawn," Ash yawned. "Too early..."

"It's already 9 o'clock, Ash," said Brock. "And if you wait any longer breakfast will get cold."

"BREAKFAST!" Ash leaped out of bed, threw on his hat and took his place at the table.

"Seriously, Ash," laughed Dawn. "All you ever think of is your stomach."

"So?" Ash answered threw a mouthful of food.

"Nasty!" said Dawn.

"Let's make a plan for the day," said Brock. "I think if we get going we could make it to the next town by supper time-"

"Supper..."

"-and we could stop for lunch and a river," finished Brock.

"Lunch..."

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Dawn. "Maybe we could also do some training at the river. I was thinking of entering the contest in the next town."

"Alright then, let's get going!" Ash began to pack up his sleeping back.

"Since when are you so eager to get going?" asked Dawn.

"Since the sooner we get going, the sooner we get lunch!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day for traveling. The forest that surrounded the dirt path was buzzing with excitement. Wild pokemon leaped in and out of tree's and patches of long grass. The perfect day for a stroll in the woods.

Pikachu also thought so. He leaped gracefully down from his trainer's shoulder to smell the flowers growing on the side of the path.

"Pikachu seems to be enjoying himself," giggled Dawn as the electric mouse pokemon began to roll in the small garden.

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears perked up, he had heard something that was inaudible to his human traveling companions.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Ash in concern.

"Chu," Pikachu gave off a low growl before taking off down the path.

"Wait for us Pikachu!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock ran after their yellow friend.

It took a while, but soon the trainers began to hear what had angered Pikachu.

* * *

"It would look better if you had Torterra twirl while using earthquake," a female voice said very seriously.

"Torterra doesn't twirl!" yelled an angry male voice.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay you guy's, quit fighting," interrupted another girl's voice.

"But Zoey-" complained the first voice.

"No buts!"

"But-"

"No"

"Bu-"

"NO!"

"Yes Zoey."

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUU!"

"Th-th-thunderbolt?!" exclaimed all three of the voices.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran into the clearing just in time to see his rival, Paul, being blasted by a thunderbolt.

"Paul!" The girl who belonged to the first voice knelt down to help Paul. "You okay? That was a pretty wicked thunderbolt!"

"ZOEY!" Dawn recognized her rival and ran over to give her a hi-five.

"Dawn, long time no see!" Zoey greeted her friend. "So, are you entering the contest in the next town?"

"Yep!" said Dawn. "And I'm gonna win it!"

"Well you will have a lot of competition!" said Zoey. "I'm entering, and so are my friends here."

"Friends?" Dawn noticed that the others had gotten off the ground. One was Paul. The other was almost a female copy of Paul. She had short purple hair with long bangs and a white beret-like hat. She had a pink version of Paul's jacket and shoes. The girl also had a grey skirt and large black eyes. Her eyes were not cold like her brother's eyes; they were full of life and fun.

"Dawn, Ash, Brock," started Zoey. "This is Holly and Paul."

"Paul! I challenge you to a battle!" yelled Ash with a pokeball in his hand.

"I'm busy," Paul walked toward his Torterra.

"You guys are friends?" Zoey questioned, ignoring the mini conversation between the rivals.

"Not friends," answered Dawn. "More like enemies."

"Not surprising!" giggled Holly. "Everyone hates Paul. Even I hate him sometimes! So, do you want to be my friend?"

"Okay," Dawn said happily. "I'm Dawn, the weird one is Ash, and the older one is Brock. Do you want to work on our appeals for the contest together?"

"How 'bout you, me, and Zoey head down to the river to work?" said Holly.

"Okay!" cheered Dawn.

"Good with me," said Zoey.

"What about lunch?" whined Ash.

"I can get started and call the girls when it's ready," said Brock as the girls ran off to the river. "You could do some training."

"Alright, come on out everyone!" Ash released all his pokemon. "We are gonna train really hard, okay?"

"Chim chimchar chim," Chimchar pointed nervously at Paul who was trying to get a leaf storm to circle around Torterra.

"Don't worry about him. Let's do our best!" All the pokemon cheered and began to train.

* * *

"Ash, run down to the river and fetch the girls."

"I hear ya Brock, come on Pikachu!"

After Ash left, Brock called, "Hey Paul, do you want some lunch."

"No."

"Okay then."

"We're back!" Dawn was the first one to the table.

"What did you make, Brock?" asked Zoey.

"Hot cakes," answered Brock.

"Yummy!" said Ash, already stuffing his face.

"This is the best meal that I've had in a while," said Zoey.

"I here ya Zoey, roasted fruit just doesn't cut it," commented Holly.

"Fruit?" asked Dawn.

"Yah, usually I'm really busy training and hardly have time for a meal," said Holly. "I want to be the best that I can be and if that means training nonstop for a day, I'll do it. Anything to make me and my pokemon the best!"

"What kind of pokemon do you have, Holly?" asked Ash.

"Chimchar, Eevee, Mudkip, Riolu, Shinx, and Skitty," answered Holly. "You?"

"Pikachu, Buizel, Staraptor, Grotle, Gliscor, and Chimchar!"

"You have a Chimchar! Was it your starter too?" asked Holly.

"No, I'm from Kanto. Pikachu was my starter. I got Chimchar during a tag battle tournament after Paul abandoned it," said Ash.

"HE WHAT!?!" yelled Holly before storming from the table to look for her brother.

"Ash," said Zoey. "You shouldn't have said that. Holly has a bit of a temper and she beats up people who do something on her 'Bad-Stuff-to-do-to-Pokemon' list. Abandoning pokemon is number two on her list, right after beating pokemon."

"Oh..." breathed Ash.

"I'm back!" Holly was smiling.

"What made you so happy?" asked Dawn.

"Paul let me beat him up!"

"..." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Let you?" asked Zoey.

"You would too if it was between get beat up or have a boulder dropped on your head."

"..." Everyone sweat-dropped, again.

"Will you battle me, Holly?" asked Ash.

"Okey-dokey! 3-on-3!"

"I'll start with Staraptor."

"I'll start with Shinx."

"I'll be the judge," said Brock.

"Is that really needed?" said Holly. "I think we should all know when a pokemon is fainted."

"Alright, Staraptor, close combat!"

"Dodge and use spark!"

"Star!" cried Staraptor as it go hit.

"Can you go on Staraptor? Good! Try brave bird!"

"Whoa! Powerful! Crunch now Shinx!"

The powerful dark-type attack destroyed the flying move and left Staraptor fainted.

"Good work, Shinx!" Holly returned the blue pokemon to his pokeball.

"Nice try, Staraptor," Ash also returned his pokemon.

"I'm gonnna go with Skitty next!"

"Then I'll go with Grotle."

"Grotle, razor leaf!"

"Skitty, copycat!"

The razor leafs collided with intense energy.

"Now, Skitty tackle!"

"Wait until Skitty gets close, then bite Grotle!"

"Grotle!" The bite attack power was increased when it stopped the tackle and left Skitty fainted.

"Pathetic."

"DON'T CALL MY POKEMON PATHETIC!" yelled Holly to Paul who had arrived just in time to see Grotle beat Skitty.

"Yah Paul! You're a meanie!" said Dawn.

"Who are you?" asked Paul.

"YOU FORGOT AGAIN!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!!! THE NAME IS DAWN!!! D-A-W-N!!! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!!!"

"Holly, how are you battling?"

"3-on-3."

"And the score is?"

"1-1."

"If you win the next battle you won't be pathetic."

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!? I WAS TALKING TO YOU AND YOU IGNORED ME!!!" yelled Dawn.

"Okay, my final pokemon will be... CHIMCHAR!" Holly decided happily.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?" whined Dawn.

"Because it is something that you shouldn't get that worked up over," said Brock.

"I'll use Chimchar too!" Ash was real pumped for this battle.

"Okay, start with flamethrower!" yelled Holly.

"Dodge and counter with flame wheel!" called Ash.

Neither attack landed.

"Try dig, Chimchar!" Ash commanded.

"Keep moving Chimchar, you know what to do!" Holly said cheerfully.

Ash's Chimchar broke throw the ground inches away from his opponent. But Holly's Chimchar was ready and unleashed a powerful overheat. Ash's Chimchar was left fainted on the ground.

"Yah! We won!" Holly grabbed her Chimchar in a hug and twirled around.

"You did your best, return," Ash called back his fainted pokemon. "Holly, you're really strong!"

"Not really..." Holly blushed and looked at her feet.

"You guys, it's getting late. We should get ready for bed," said Brock.

"Hey, can we camp out with you tonight?" asked Zoey.

"That would be fun! We can have a girl's only sleepover party in my tent!" Dawn was overexcited.

"Let's go!" Dawn, Holly, and Zoey ran into the tent and started giggling and chatting.

"That leaves the three of us," said Brock. "Ash, Paul, do you guys want to play a card game?"

"Not on my life," said Paul before walking off into the dark woods.

"I'll play with you, Brock!" said Ash. But it was too late for him and he fell asleep.

"Never mind then," Brock decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"Why are you late? You're the meanest Umbreon in all of Sinnoh!" Ojiana yelled.

"Holly got in a battle and it lasted longer than we thought it would. Then Zoey and Holly decided to sleep there," said Paul as he transformed into his human shape.

"Holly and Zoey hate me!" cried Ojiana. "First thing tomorrow, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind! Paul, you're gonna take me to this campsite."

"Only if you let me braid your ears into your hair, and you wear a bandana to cover the top of your head."

"Okey-dokey! Nighty-nite Paul!"

"Good night, Princess."

* * *

Me: So... what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Anythink you want to say would be helpful, even if you say it sucks!

Holly: Why do you want them to say it sucks?

Me: It's better then nothing!

Holly: Good point! Plus, this chapter is so much longer then the last one.

Ojiana: REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: CHAPTER 3!!! FINALLY!!!

Holly: Yah, what about your other story?

Me: I'm working on it...

Holly: "Working on it", yep.

Me: That's mean Holly.

Holly: So, do I have to do the disclaimer?

Me: Yep!

Holly: Karatekat doesn't own pokemon, but she does on me and Ojiana.

Me: Now get out there, your in the first scene!

* * *

"Today is the day of the contest!" said Dawn.

"It's morning already?" groaned Zoey.

"MORNING!" yelled Holly. "ZOEY! WE FORGOT!!! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!!!" She began frantically shaking Zoey.

"Sheesh, no need to get worked up, Holly," said Zoey. "Paul went. He'll cover for us."

"Okay," Holly whispered nervously.

"What is up with you two this morning?" asked Dawn.

"N-nothing!" Holly quickly stuttered.

"Yah, nothing-" Then the girls tuned into the conversation outside the tent. Brock was talking.

"Good to see you, Paul. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Ojiana!" said a high pitched girl's voice. "And Paul brought me here to see Zoey and Holly. Do you know where they are?"

"In the tent there."

Soft footsteps made their way toward the tent. The zipper was undone and in flew Ojiana.

"Zoey, Holly, you did a very bad thing," started Ojiana. "You forgot 'bout me. I had to ask Paul to bring me all the way here to see you. But maybe this isn't so bad. This world is so pretty. I saw lots and lots of pokemon. But I really wanted you to play me that piano song, I forget what it's called but it has a pretty melody."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Dawn loudly. "You just come into my tent and start talking like you own Holly and Zoey! But you know what, people own themselves so-"

"Dawn, it's okay," said Zoey. "Ojiana, will you go back and wait with Paul?"

"Fine." The girl crawled out of the tent.

"Zoey, how can you let her do that to you? Your older then she is!" asked Dawn angrily.

"It's complicated, don't let it bother you."

"Anyway, we should go," said Holly.

The girls walked out of the tent to see Ash battling an odd pokemon. It had soft light brown fur and long white wings and delicate white paws. It had a long brown fox's tail with a white tip and matching Eevee ears. A small white muzzle and large blue eyes covered it's face.

"What's that?" asked Dawn.

"A pokemon," said Ash. "And I'm going to catch it! It looks so rare! Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

The pokemon expertly dodged and countered with brave bird, knocking out Pikachu. Then it flew over and landed on Holly's shoulder.

"Hello, Feathereon," said Holly. "You're looking for Paul, aren't you?"

"Fea." (Yes.)

"Which way did he go, Brock?" asked Zoey.

"He took Ojiana and went south."

"FEA!!!" (OJIANA!!!)

"Calm down, Feathereon. It's not what you think," said Zoey.

"Fea fea. Fea ther EON!!!" (Yes it is. He showed Ojiana to HUMANS!!!)

With that the pokemon opened its wings and flew off.

"Now do we have a problem?" asked Holly.

"Yes, you were right," said Zoey. "So what do we do?"

"We go after them!"

"We'll never beat Re-Feathereon."

"I doesn't matter. Later is better than never."

"Alright. Dawn, Ash, Brock, thanks for letting us stay here, but we really must be going," said Zoey running into the woods.

"See you later at the contest!" called Holly as she ran after Zoey.

"What is up with them?" asked Ash.

"I have a hunch... nah," said Brock.

"I can ask them at the contest, if we get there. Let's go," said Dawn.

* * *

"PAUL!" yelled a very angry man.

"R-Reggie! What are you doing down here?" said Paul.

"Business. Now, why did you let Ojiana out of the tower?"

"She wanted to see Zoey and Hol-"

"Why didn't you get them to come here?"

"Because they were sleeping and I didn't want to look like a pervert going into a girl's tent to get them!"

"Fine."

"Reggie! It's not what you think!" yelled Holly running though the door.

"Yah, it's our fault," yelled Zoey coming in seconds after Holly.

"I know, but Brock could figure us out. Ash is too dense so we're fine there, and Dawn is probably thinking only about the contest today. You guys need to be more careful."

"Hello everybody!" said Ojiana coming down the marble staircase.

"We have to go," said Holly. "The contest is soon."

"I wanna enter a contest!" cried Ojiana.

"But Ojiana," started Zoey.

"No buts! I'm entering and one of you will be my pokemon!"

"I'm going to enter with Chimchar," said Holly.

"I'm entering with Glameow," said Zoey.

"I'm going with Torterra," said Paul.

"I guess your entering with Feathereon, Ojiana," said Reggie.

"Yah! Let's go!"

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Holly: Fun!

Paul: I have to enter a contest! I didn't think that was for real!

Me: But it's fun.

Paul: Yah, fun for you.

Me: Whatever. Now readers, review! Please!

Holly: She might stop writing about us if you don't. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Chapter 4! And I still don't own Pokemon!

Holly: Time for the contest that I'm gonna win!

Zoey: What are you saying, I will win.

Dawn: Today is the day I get my 5th ribbon!

Ojiana: You already got ribbons, this one is mine!

Paul: I'm going to crush all of your pokemon.

Feathereon: Fea fea!!! (Just start the story already!!!)

* * *

"The contest will be beginning in 10 minutes, all contestants please report to backstage."

"Big need to worry!" said Dawn as she attempted to tame her hair.

"Here," said Zoey coming up behind the worried coordinator. "I'll fix it."

"Thanks," Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"You look great!" said Holly when Zoey finished Dawn's hair.

Dawn was wearing her pink contest dress with her blue hair tied into a high ponytail by a pink ribbon. Zoey was wearing her white contest suit with gold buttons. Holly was wearing a white knee-length gown with a white bow tied at her waist and a white headband with a bow in her hair.

"What do you guys think of my dress?" asked Ojiana, she was wearing a purple dress and Feathereon sat on the ground next to her black dress shoes.

"It's cute!" said Dawn.

"What about Paul?" asked Ojiana. Paul was wearing a black suit.

"He's cute too!" said Dawn, not even realising what she had said until everyone gave her odd stares. "I d-didn't mean, it's just that, Ojiana was, a-and I was sort of in the moment, you know how it is, right?"

"Sure you didn't mean it," teased Holly.

"Well, Dawn has a crush," said Zoey.

"It's not like that!" yelled Dawn.

"Like what?" asked Paul.

Holly and Zoey opened there mouths to explain but Dawn was quicker (and louder), "Nothing that would interest you!"

* * *

"And first up is Ojiana!" the announcer called.

"Alright, go Feathereon!" Feathereon leaped over Ojiana's shoulder and into center stage. "Now, fly!"

Feathereon flew high above the stage.

"Now hyper beam!"

Feathereon powered up the attack then blasted the stage creating a perfect circle.

"Brave bird!"

Feathereon flew around the circle made by hyper beam, creating a shinning blue wall.

"Finish up with featherdance!"

Feathers twirled with the blue wall before it disappeared and the feathers landed softly around Feathereon.

"Outstanding for your first contest."

"Remarkable!"

"I can see you pokemon is very healthy and beautiful," Nurse Joy was the last of the judges to comment.

* * *

"That was the pokemon from before, right Brock?"

"Yes, Ash. The very same one."

"So it belonged to her the whole time?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

"James, what was that thing?"

"I don't have its card, Meowth."

"So it must be really rare! We have to get it for the boss!"

* * *

"Let's all greet our next contestant! Dawn!"

"Alright, go Piplup!"

Piplup flew out of the Pokeball with a wave seal.

"Whirlpool! Then bubble beam!"

Piplup twirled the water from the wave seal into a powerful whirlpool then pushed it high into the air with bubble beam.

"Now peck!"

Leaping off the ground, Piplup burst through the whirlpool. The water sparkled as the penguin Pokemon gracefully landed on the stage.

"A beautiful performance!"

"Remarkable!"

"Your Piplup is stunning."

Dawn smiled and hugged Piplup.

"You did great, Piplup!" Dawn said.

"Pip..." (Air...)

* * *

"You're so cool!" Ojiana gave Dawn a huge hug when she returned backstage.

"I wasn't that good-"

"Dawn you were amazing," said Holly.

"Definatly," added Zoey.

"Hey," asked Dawn. "Where did Paul go?"

As if on cue, the announcer came on the television. "And our next contestant is Paul!"

"Torterra, leaf storm!"

Torterra twirled the leaves around it's body.

"Stone edge!"

The pointed rocks struck threw the leaves.

As the crumbled pieces fell gently over the ground, Torterra began charging hyper beam.

"Now!"

Hyper beam was released straight up. When you couldn't see it anymore, the beam broke, and sparkles surrounded Torterra.

"Now that is how you demonstrate power and beauty."

"Remarkable!"

"Your Torterra is very powerful!"

* * *

Zoey and Holly's performances went beautifully and it was time for the judges to choose the four coordinators who would move on the second round.

The round two pairings are:

Ojiana vs. Paul

Dawn vs. Zoey

* * *

"You don't stand stand a chance against me, Paul!" Ojiana squealed.

"Fea fea." (You better bring it.)

"Hmph."

"Why didn't you get though, Holly?" asked Dawn.

"I want to see Paul battle and if I went at the top of my game he wouldn't stand a chance," Holly whispered into her ear. They both started giggling.

"Let's both do our best, Dawn," said Zoey.

"No holding back!" said Dawn.

* * *

"How long will it take you to get the machine ready, Meowth?" whispered Jessie impatiently.

"Yah, the littler twerp will be gone before your done!" added James.

"There done, happy?" said Meowth.

* * *

"Let round two begin!"

* * *

Me: Cliffie!

Holly: That is cruel.

Zoey: Diddo.

Meowth: Well I know whats up next! And it is good!

Everyone: Meowth?!

We all pull out Pokeballs.

Meowth: Did you know that if you review as fast as I run away the next chapter comes faster?

Meowth sprints away.

Holly: Please review!

Zoey: Hopfully with ideas before Karatekat runs out.

Ojiana: Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Karatekat: I'm back!!!

Holly: That's creepy.

Karatekat: Anyway, all you readers may have longer waits between updates because I am back to school in grade 11 and I have a tough course load this semester.

Ojiana: I have arrived!!!

Holly: Your as creepy as the writer.

Karatekat: Aren't you in the first scene?

Ojiana: Karatekat doesn't own Pokemon. Gotta run, BYE!!!

Karatekat/Holly: ...

* * *

"First up, we have Ojiana and Feathereon vs. Paul and Torterra!"

The crowd went wild as the coordinators took their places on the stage.

"Let's go! We're gonna win this, Feathereon!"

"Fea fea feathereon!" (Paul doesn't stand a chance!)

"Torterra, stand by for battle!"

"TORTERRA!" The continent pokemon crashed on the ground sending shudders through the audience.

"Now with 5 minutes on the clock, begin!!!"

* * *

Backstage:

"Who do you think will win, Zoey?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure. Neither of them have been in a contest before, but Paul does gym battles and Ojiana has a really beautiful pokemon so-" Zoey was cut off as Holly fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Dawn and Zoey in unision.

"That you guy's can't see who will win!" said Holly as she regained herself.

"Well they seem like an even match," commented Dawn.

"Yah, but I know them better then you. And I know both of those pokemon better than either of you. I even know them better than their trainers! Torterra is going to have to put up a really good fight to take him down," explained Holly.

"Feathereon is a him?" asked Dawn.

"You though Feathereon was a girl?" Holly started giggling again.

"Don't worry, Dawn," said Zoey. "When I first met him, I though he was a girl. And I also mistaked Holly for a boy until-"

"TORTERRA!"

The girls stopped talking and looked up at the screen just in time to see Torterra stomp on Feathereon.

* * *

On Stage:

"Fea!"

"Now Torterra, finish him off with hyper beam!" commanded Paul.

"No Feathereon! You have to attack first!" cried Ojiana.

"Fea fea," (I got this) said Feathereon as a cool breeze blew through the arena.

Feathereon leaped up and opened his wings to allowing himself to be carried on th up draft. When he was high enough so that Torterra couldn't reach him with hyper beam, Feathereon changed course and dove toward the tree on his opponents back. Just as Feathereon reached the contient pokemon, Torterra released hyper beam. The collision of pokemon and attack left the arena covered in a thick layer of dust.

"And time's up!" called the announcer.

As the dust cleared, the audience saw both pokemon panting. They both looked like they would collapse at any second. But final desion was up on the board. The crowd cheered as the announcer announced Ojiana's win.

"Great job Feathereon!" said Ojiana as she ran forward to give Feathereon a hug.

"And that's our cue!"

Team Rocket broke though the roof with their Meowth balloon.

"Hey, twirp with the rare pokemon, hand it over!" yelled Jessie.

"Yah or we'll just take it from you!" yelled James.

At that moment, a large net dropped from the balloon and picked up Fathereon and Ojiana.

"Ah, Holly, Zoey, Paul, HELP!" yelled Ojiana.

"FEA FEA!"

But before anyone had time to do anything, Team Rocket flew off with their catch.

Ash and Brock ran down to the stage where the others were already deciding what to do.

"We have to go after them," said Holly.

"But we don't know where they went!" said Dawn. "I will not spend hours searching for them!"

"Yes you will," said Paul while he picked up Dawn by the collar of her dress.

"Put her down, Paul," said Brock. "We will all help search. And if we split up we can cover more ground."

"Okay," said Zoey. "I propose that Dawn and I take the area closer to the lake, Brock and Ash go out into the field, and Holly and Paul follow the river toward the north. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Everyone before heading in the assigned directions.

* * *

With Dawn and Zoey:

"This is useless," said Dawn after a few hours of unsuccessful searching. "Ojiana is a brat anyways, why do we have to look for her?"

"You will never be able to understand fully why we have to look, but Ojiana is really important to me, Holly, and Paul. We can't let anything happen to her. And Feathereon is like a brother to me," said Zoey before quickly adding, "even if he is a pokemon."

"Fine," said Dawn. "But can't you try to explain why those two are so important?"

"That will never happen, Dawn."

They continued walking for another few minutes before they can upon a clearing with the remaints of Team Rocket's balloon in the center and the villianous trio themselves bond tightly to a tree.

"What in the world happened here?" Dawn asked Team Rocket.

"You would never believe us if we told you," said Meowth.

"Try me," said Zoey.

"That pokemon is a maniac!" yelled James.

"I distoyed our balloon and then blasted us," said Jessie.

"Then when we woke up, we were tied here, and the girl was talking with man who she called Feathereon!" said Meowth.

"And that twirp said that we were very bad for kidnapping a princess and her guardian!" said James.

"But then we heard voices in the woods and they left, and a few minutes later you came," concluded Jessie.

"Now untie us!" said Meowth.

"Which way did they go?" asked Zoey.

"North, but we-" Meowth didn't get to finish as the girls had already sprinted into the woods.

* * *

Karatekat: Done!

Ojiana: Am I okay?

Holly: Shouldn't you know that?

Karatekat: No one knows the script, except for me! -flips through the script- Hey, who changed my final chapter!

-Dawn whistles and hides a marked behinds her back-

Ojiana: Bye bye for now!


End file.
